Heretofore, in conventional wreckers, there is employed for raising and lowering of the boom; cables, sheaves, a power take off, a drive line, universal joints and a winch, all necessary for the effective raising and lowering of the boom and for lifting and towing a load such as a disabled vehicle. Often times, with the boom in its raised position, it extends above the top of the cab, making it difficult for the wrecker assembly to enter confined areas.
Heretofore, most wrecker constructions are particularly designed and manufactured in that configuration, as their primary mechanism.